The present invention relates to metallic material for flutes, and more particularly relates to improvement in tonal quality of sounds generated by flutes made of Ag alloys.
In the field of conventional flutes, nickel silver is used for popular class flutes, Ag alloys are used for middle and high class flutes and Au alloys are used for high class flutes. In particular, coin silver (90% Ag-Cu alloy) and sterling silver (92.5% Ag-Cu alloy) have enjoyed general poularity in use for middle and high class flutes.
In the production of Ag alloy type flutes, the alloy material is subjected to repeated annealing each at a temperature in a range from 600.degree. to 750.degree. C. Treatment of the alloy material at such a high temperature softens the material and coarsens the crystal grain size of the alloy. With recent advances in scientific investigation of acoustic mechanisms of sounds generated by flutes, it is said that the hardness of the material and the grain size and orientation of the crystal may pose some influence on the acoustic characteristics of the sounds. From this point of view, softening of the material and coarsening the crystal grain size are believed to adversely affect the tone quality of flutes. In particular the tone colour of sounds generated by flutes.
In attempt to overcome this possible disadvantage, it is proposed that a microscopic surface waving be applied to the inner surface of a flute or that the inner surface be plated so as to control the pneumatic flow generated by blowing the flute. Despite various efforts in the field, no sufficient improvement in actual tone colour has ever been attained, particularly in the case of the popular class flutes.